


My Beloved Enemy

by Hellinglovesband



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29235081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellinglovesband/pseuds/Hellinglovesband
Summary: ANGST love story between Lucifer and Fem!Simeon.
Relationships: Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

(My beloved enemy)  
The lights from the chandeliers lit up the ball room as the music started. Simeon, despite being on a mission, was dressed in a bright blue, bare shoulders gown that split at the end. Specks of glitter covered the dress making it shine like stars. Her hair was styled into two ponytails which sat on the back of her head, a bright blue rose behind her left ear which held back part of her bangs. And lastly, a dagger strapped to her thigh.  
She was here to assassinate her enemy, Lucifer, the devil. A ball was the perfect opportunity. Simeon blended in well with the other ladies at the ball so It would be hard for Lucifer to notice. And once he lets his guard down she will strike.  
But, Simeon had overlooked the situation. Lucifer was not the type to let his guard down under any circumstances.He had noticed Simeon the second she entered the room .Gracefully, he walked over to Simeon who was standing in the corner.  
"M'lady, may I have this dance?" He asked with a smirk on his face and offered a hand. Wanting badly to swipe it off Simeon agreed and took his hand. She had to wait for the right moment.  
Lucifer took the lead, and guided her through all of the twists and spins his touch as light as a feather on her skin. But, Simeon could see Lucifer's devious smirk as they danced, almost like he knew something. Then, the moment finally came.  
Simeon reached down to grab her dagger only to find it had disappeared.  
"Looking for something?" Lucifer asked as he fiddled with the dagger in his hands and he danced and swiftly guided them into a dark corner. But, instead of letting go of Simeon, he pinned her against the wall and lifted her chin up. Then whispered into her ears  
"You know darling, if you want to assassinate me, you'll have to do better~" then lightly graced Simeon's thighs with the tip of the blade. Simeon was lost for words. She had nothing to say, all she knew was Lucifer had this all planned out from the beginning.  
"It's a shame you dressed up all nice and pretty, only to be caught in my web." Lucifer said sliding the dagger higher and higher up her thighs making Simeon let out a quiet whimper.  
She stared into Lucifer's eyes which glowed from satisfaction and he licked his lips. Simeon's legs quivered, Lucifer's intimating gaze had stolen away all that was left of her confidence leaving her silent and quivering in fear.  
"Shall I go up high?" Lucifer asked and slid it up, the blade now cutting her dress. There was nobody there except those two. Simeon was paralyzed as Lucifer held a finger to her mouth silencing her sounds of discomfort. Lucifer then, grabbed on to her waist and pulled Simeon closer while, the other hand cutting her dress.  
"Shhh...darling you should know better before you try to play another cheap prank." Lucifer said.  
By the time he had finished, the dagger had reached Simeon's neck and the remains of her dress fell to the ground exposing her lingerie for Lucifer's eyes.  
"You're beautiful..." he said before pressing his lips onto her neck. Simeon held back a moan as Lucifer bite into her and started to move down her body searching for her sweet spots.  
"You're too cute...do you not intend to fight back? Are you really here to assassinate me?" He asked.  
"Shut up..." Simeon said still resisting the sweet pleasures.  
"Fine then...if you wanna play like that love." Lucifer said and handed Simeon the dagger then guided her hand to his throat.  
"Then, why don't you finish this quickly?" He asked and looked her in the eyes yet again. Simeon glared at Lucifer as he started to push the dagger in deeper thats when it happened.  
Her eyes suddenly turned teary and her hands stopped. Her expression , which was once full of anger and hate, had softened.  
"What's wrong darling? To afraid?" Lucifer asked he felt Simeon's body loosen.  
"I can't...." Simeon said.  
"Aww that's too bad then... I guess I'll just have to do it." Lucifer said he took the dagger from Simeon's hands and slammed her against the wall. He stared her down making her blush in embarrassment before holding the knife to her throat then waited for her response. But there was nothing. Simeon stood there, her blue eyes sparkled from tears that had gathered in her eyes.  
"No response? Are you not going to fight back darling?" Lucifer asked as a tear fell.  
"Darling?" He asked as he dropped the knife and held a hand to her face. "Are you alright?".  
"Why....?" Simeon asked. "Why does it have to be you?". "You're just...!" Simeon started but Lucifer hushed her and blocked her body.  
"Shhh...someone will hear us..." he said. "We can't talk here.". "Come with me." He said and grabbed Simeon's hand and they both ran into a room where they could talk and Lucifer locked the door behind them. He pinned Simeon onto the bed that was in the room and asked again  
"Darling..what's wrong?".  
"This is all your fault!" Simeon said with tears streaming down her face. "If I hadn't met you none of this would've happened?". "Just what do you want from me? Take it! Take everything I have and get out of my life!" She said.  
"Darling..." Lucifer said and looked at Simeon with the most hurt expression almost like each word she spoke had turned into a a knife and each had stabbed him in the heart.  
"Oh darling..." he said. "I wanted you....".  
"What?...what are you talk about....no." Simeon said quietly.  
"That expression of yours is so cute...I wanted you to notice me so I played along with your little game..." he whispered. "But seeing how you're so helpless and defenseless against me right now...I might as well just devour you completely right now." Lucifer said. "After all, you told me to take what I want correct?" Lucifer whispered as Simeon closed her eyes.  
Moments later she felt Lucifer's naked body on top of hers, his hands teasing every part of her body. And when she let out her first moan he wasted to time to press his lips against her's as his tongue reached out to her's.  
Tears kept falling from Simeon's face and soon had wet Lucifer's.  
"Hush now..." Lucifer said as he entered her body.  
"Ahhh...." She moaned as she held onto Lucifer's neck. Her lingerie has long ripped leaving her more exposed for Lucifer who wasted no time to roll her nipples between his fingers. His cold hands around her breasts made her gasp as It moved around. Lucifer had started to thrust faster each thrust followed by the sound of pleasure that Simeon has created.  
"Cute..." Lucifer said before continue to leave bite marks on her skin.  
"Nghhh...." Simeon groaned as she slowly started to reach her breaking point.  
"Darling..." Lucifer called again. He stopped and laid on her chest, hands around her body.  
"Lucifer..." Simeon managed to say.  
"Hearing you finally say my name makes me so happy my dear...you have no idea how much your affection means to me." Lucifer said.  
"I love you." He said and closed his eyes...  
The next morning Simeon found clothes on the bed with a note but Lucifer was nowhere to be found. It read.

"It was your words darling. As much as it pained me to let you go. You ordered me to "get out of your life". You shall never have to see me again but just know this...".

"I love you...always.".


	2. My Beloved Enemy Pt.2

(My beloved enemy) pt.2

Eyes scanning the the glittery room, Simeon stood at the corner of the ball room. Years has passed and she was assigned onto another mission. A rich man, famous for the kidnapping of girls and the smuggling of drugs. Simeon had gotten into the secret meeting for his organization. A masquerade ball. Her job was to identify the man and kill him. Simeon had already known who it was. Now she just need to get closer to him, and kill him. A ball and a target, it reminded her of a night years ago that still replayed in her mind. The sweet sensation that rushed through her body. And the pain she was still struggling to hide. She didn't notice the target was headed right towards her.  
"You look amazing dear." He said to Simeon. It was obvious he was drunk and his mind was being messed up by the new drugs that was passing around the party.  
"Thank you." Simeon said and bowed.  
"Why don't you and me go ahead and have some..." he got closer to Simeon. Simeon flinched she wanted badly to kill him right there but, if she did then the others would notice.  
"Fun." He whispered in her ears and his hands grabbed her waist pulling her closer.  
"Ah...no thank you..." Simeon said as politely as she could trying to not sound suspicious.   
"Come on baby. It's not like anyone cares." He said as he licks Simeon's ears, Simeon quickly pulled away.  
"No thank you." Simeon said she felt disgusted but, he kept walking closer and closer till she was backed up against a wall.  
"Now strip for me." He said while opening up as pack of drugs.  
"I...uh" Simeon stopped. The man's bodyguards were standing in the corner, watching her. The man stepped closer going in for a kiss. Simeon shut her eyes she hated this. "Am I really going to get raped like this?" She wondered.  
"Excuse me sir." A voice called and Simeon opened her eyes. A tall figure stood in between her and the old man.  
His back was turned towards Simeon so she couldn't see the face but, he had black hair and he had a knife behind him.  
"She's with me. We were just going to try out the new drugs that have just shipped but, it seems like she got lost." He said. "We will be going now." he said and offered Simeon his hand. She noticed he was wearing a mask but, his face was familiar. She took it and he led her outside.

"Thank you." Simeon said as she looked at him. There was something about him that as familiar.  
"I'll take care of the guy so don't worry." He said and started to walk back.  
"Wait..." Simeon said and grabbed his hand. He turned around and stared into her blue eyes.  
"Have we...met before?" She asked. He lowered his head to avoid her gaze.  
"No ma'am I don't think we have met before.".  
"Liar." Simeon said. "How did you know I was on a mission, and how did you know who I was after?" She asked.  
The man paused for a moment before lifting up his head to look at Simeon. Her eyes were desperate almost as if she was expecting him to say what she wanted. He smiled.  
"Lucifer...?" Simeon called.  
"You know darling...after all these years you're as sharp as ever." He said and took off his mask.  
"I'm sorry...you said you didn't want to-mphhh." He started but was interrupted mid sentence when Simeon suddenly grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss.  
"Mmm..." he moaned as he kissed her back. They pulled away as they both ran out of breath.  
"Lucifer..." Simeon said and pulled him into another kiss. Her arms wrapped around Lucifer and hugged him tighter as if, if she loosened he would suddenly disappear.  
"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Simeon kept muttering. "Lucifer...I'm so sorry...".  
"Darling...it's alright..I..." Lucifer said but he couldn't finish the sentence. Putting a hand behind her head he pushed Simeon closer. Neither of them had no idea how much they missed each other.  
"I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to...." Simeon said as she cried. Her cries made Lucifer's heart ache and soon tears also started falling out of his eyes.  
"Please darling...stop crying...I should be sorry." He said trying to comfort her in vain.  
"I'm sorry....I miss you so much...please...I beg you...please don't leave me again..." Simeon begged.  
"Darling..." Lucifer said and lifted up Simeon's face. "I'm sorry...I won't leave again...". He said but, there was something about his face that was still filled with pain.  
"Luci-." Simeon started but, Lucifer held a finger to her lips.  
"Shhh...we're being watched." He said. And just like years ago he took Simeon's hand and ran.   
"Lucifer...I'm gonna trip..." Simeon said as the heel's she was wearing made her foot ache.  
"I'm sorry about this," Lucifer said.  
"What?-" but, before Simeon could say anything more Lucifer picked her up (honeymoon style) and continued to run until they've reached a place far from the party.  
"But...what about the target?" Simeon asked.  
"Don't worry about it...he'll likely come after us so there's no need to worry about loosing him." Lucifer replied.  
"Lucifer..." Simeon called as she held on to him tighter.  
"Darling please...you're so adorable I'm tempted to devour you right here..." Lucifer said. He looked into Simeon's eye's yet again. "I missed you so much..." He said. His eyes were full of sadness as if Simeon's words from years ago left a wound that never healed.  
"Lucifer...I...mmmm..." Simeon started but she couldn't finish before pulling him into another long, heated kiss. "I miss you...so much...". "Please..." She begged and Lucifer knew exactly what she wanted.  
"Simeon..." Lucifer said and slowly slipped off both of their clothes. He spent no time to bite into her neck hungrily as he pinned her against the wall.  
"You've gotten sweeter the time we've been apart darling..." Lucifer said as he desperately moved his lips around her body.  
"Ahhh...nghhh..." Simeon moaned with each bite, moaning louder as Lucifer slipped his fingers in and started sliding it in and out. With the other hand toying at her nipple Simeon dissolved in pleasure. But, no she longed for Lucifer for way too long.  
"Lucifer...please..." She begged.  
"Yes...of course..." Lucifer said as he slipped his fingers out and thrusted his dick inside her. Simeon moaned louder as she held on to Lucifer who thrusted so hard her legs are staring to give out.  
"I'm sorry darling...I've waited for way too long..." He said smiling mouth still teasing the sensitive spots on her body.   
"Lucifer...ahh..." Simeon started but midway was interrupted by a moan as Lucifer thrusted harder and she felt her body being filled up with liquid. As soon as it stopped, her legs gave out. But, Lucifer caught her midway before she hit the floor.  
"Lucifer...?" Simeon asked as Lucifer stopped.   
"Darling...they're coming..." Lucifer said and put the dress on Simeon.  
"Listen..." Lucifer whispered. "They're right outside...on three we're going out through the back.".  
"Lucifer...wait...then what?" Simeon asked her eyes filled with worry as she looked at him.  
"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you." Lucifer said as he kissed Simeon on the forehead. "Are you ready?" He asked.  
"Yes..." Simeon replied. And on three they ran out. Immediately, footsteps came after them. It was strange how Simeon's legs could keep her up even after all that. Was it perhaps she was afraid to loose Lucifer yet again? He was going to stay with her this time right? She held Lucifer's hand tighter.  
But, soon they had reached a cliff that led to deep waters.  
"Well...well..well it seems I overestimated the devildom's assassins." The man said as he stepped out from behind his bodyguards.  
Simeon felt Lucifer's arms tighten around hers and she buried her face into his chest.  
"What do you want?" He asked.   
"Simple...I want you dead, actually how about we make a deal?" The man said. "If I could take your life...then I shall never go after the girl again."he said as if he had a grudge against Lucifer long before he knew Simeon and it was true.  
"You've done so much damage in our organization, having you dead would be such a huge relief.".   
"What makes you think I'm going to accept that offer?" Lucifer asked.  
"Because if you do I will also..." the started but midway he stopped talking and showed Lucifer hand signals that made his eyes go wide.  
"Lucifer...no..." Simeon said as she looked at Lucifer. Lucifer gestured a hand back at the man then, he looked back at Simeon's face, her eye that was still swollen from tears, but still looked beautiful as the moonlight shone in her eyes.  
"Do you trust me?" He asked. Simeon nodded and held onto Lucifer as tight as she could...and they jumped.  
Midway, before they reached the water Lucifer looked at Simeon with sad eyes and told her one last time "I love you darling..." then, they crashed into the water.  
. . .

"Darling I'm sorry forgive me..." Lucifer said with sad eyes as he looked at Simeon who was in his arms, she had fainted out of shock. He had lied to her when he told her he would stay. The target already know Lucifer's decision as soon as Lucifer gave the signal.  
Lucifer held Simeon close as he knew if he stayed with her, she would be in danger. But, how could he let her go after all these years of being apart. All these years of pain and waiting all for one night. When the girl he loved for so long was right here in his arms. He reached the destination as he carried Simeon's unconscious body then, Lucifer looked at Simeon one last time before he kissed her forehead and laid her body in a place he knew she would be safe. He then, pulled out from his pocket , a small vial that read "memory erase.", Lucifer's heart ached.  
"I'm so sorry..." he said as he poured the liquid into Simeon's mouth. When she wakes up she will forget all about being an assassin, and she would forget him as well. This was the only way to keep her safe and to keep her from getting hurt. Lucifer knew he was a horrible person. And Simeon would only end up getting more hurt with him around even so, he loved her so much he was willing to sacrifice his own life.

"Darling I'm so sorry. Please I wish for your happiness....always..."Lucifer said as he quietly walked into the darkness of the night...towards the mans territory as a tear fell from his eye, he knew this was the only way to keep Simeon safe. "I'm so sorry..." He said again to himself.  
"I can't forgive myself for what I did. But, I wish you a happier life now that you are free from the target and from the palm of the assassin organization...live...if not for yourself then for me...as proof I had someone worth protecting.".  
"...And may we meet again....".

"...In a better life...".  
(The end)


End file.
